User talk:Raelind
I make edits to and monitor this wiki for the (probably) seven or eight people that still make use of it ;-) Raelind (talk) 18:33 03/19/19: There appears to be an uptick in spam. Generally, I check for this daily and delete off-topic posts. December 5, 2018 (UTC) I put in a request to be an Admin for this wiki on 09/10/18. Any comments, please feel free to put them here :^) Raelind (talk) 04:35, September 11, 2018 (UTC) Adoption request Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize, and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages, you can enable and if you wish. If you are interested in the feature, you can request it using the form at . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your visitors on mobile devices. *Look through the various useful reports available at , including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed with our staff blog, and ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can be found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar. It has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 19:12, September 12, 2018 (UTC) Thank you. The links are appreciated. I might take you up on the offer of questions. Raelind (talk) 00:59, September 13, 2018 (UTC) Conversation Hi, if your interested in Stealth I am at an impasse trying to figure it out but here are my notes Stealth verses Detection difference -30 Keen Sense PC immune to AI Sneak Attacks -20 Sneak Attacks unlikely -15 Few Sneak Attacks, brief stealth -10 Occassional Sneak Attacks, short stealth -5 Fair Sneak Attacks, fair stealth 0 Good Sneak Attacks and stealth +5 Reliable Sneak Attacks and Hide indefinately +10 Hide indefinately vrs Keen Sense +15 Sneak indefinately +20 Sneak indefinately vrs Keen Sense I am using the following formula for Stealth % (verses detection only) = ((average Stealth skill, +10 standing still, -5 for carrying Torch/Light) opponent: -5 Keen Senses or Active Search, -5 Torch or Light, -Spot or Listen skill) x 5 (testing suggests +8 instead of +10 for in combat; some other unknown effect and -10 if moving but a norm +10 and -10 for moving is awkward, just reworked it as above) Sneak Attacks have a greater span of success so I will use d20 vrs d20 chart (better simulates Sneak Attacks in game) Takes an opponent with Keen Sense and +30 detection difference to be immune to AI sneak attacks, +20 reduces number of sneak attacks (That's far from a Skill DC roll) Keen Sense also helps reduce the number of sneak attacks Occassionally can get less or more than the normal sneak attacks (4 can become 6, 5 becomes 8; (+/- 66%)) Better odds if just hiding (although still wise to move from where last seen) Still the Stealth DC roll is suspect because a few extremes still suceed at detection or does natural 20 succeed? doubtful Bleeding "cowering" counts for movement detection (bad news vrs Expose Weakness and Invisble Blades) Torches and Light sources help reveal sneakers (although not always fully detected; semi transparent, no targeting) and help expose a stealthed opponent when they bear a light or torch -5 (-10 if both using Light? might explain the wiki) Keen and Active -5 maybe, doubtful auto active when standing still, AI will use Search mode (unable to confirm -10 or the auto active as per wiki) If testing Detection remember 1 higher to succeed Detection rate is not 4 or 6 seconds after opponent enters Stealth. Maybe once or twice a round so Detection might occur between 1 and 6 seconds after opponent enters Stealth. Suspect Passive once every round with detection between 1 and 6 seconds, with Active twice a round with detection between 1 and 3 seconds. (Detection cycle is independant from opponent entering Stealth) Having both Listen and Spot does not double the check; don't even need Listen against Move Silent. Ragimund (talk) 09:58, September 18, 2018 (UTC) Aside from what's already detailed in this wiki, I don't know of additional factors that impact stealth. My favorite character of the moment in the original campaign is a Yuan-ti Stealth HF Warlock. At CLVL 16 it pretty much has all it needs: Warlock 8, Hellfire Warlock 3, Blackguard 3, Shadowdancer 2. At this CLVL stealth is 63, so if it travels alone (a frequent event), it's very rarely spotted; the only time it was spotted (so far) was by Ghellu in ACT II - and I'm still not sure how that happened. Usually, it just HiPS opponents and they slowly die while it stands next to them with a Hellfire Shield active. These factors increase its stealth: *enchanted mithral breast plate : net +14 hide/move silent (also, immunity to sneak attack/critical hits) *enchanted +5 small shield : +15 hide/move silent *boots of elvenkind : +5 move silent *ring of hiding : +6 hide *entropic warding invocation: +4 hide/move silent *24 dex (wearing belt of agility +8) : +7 hide/move silent Please let me know if you find more specifics on stealth mechanics ;-) Raelind (talk) 13:43, September 18, 2018 (UTC) Good work on your edits, I more techincal than artistic. However maybe the recent updates are a little too complicated for the AoE effects for stealth counter measures. Plus I understand the goal of keeping descriptions as per original but hasn't this aided to the confusion that the game has causedRagimund (talk) 04:15, October 7, 2018 (UTC) I believe I've got detection and stealth as close as I can get, have a look over. https://nwn2.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Hide_in_Plain_Sight https://nwn2.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:How_Stealth_and_Detection_worksRagimund (talk) 04:34, October 7, 2018 (UTC) Your efforts at getting a better grip on stealth are appreciated. I don't think anyone has really looked at the nuts and bolts on it for quite some time. Suggestions for a template or guide Title ; ie Spell, Feat ' ' Description The most accurate description from either; In Game, Game Manual or D&D 3.5 that best matches gameplay. Then proofed and edited for errors or clarification (note many descriptions, are known to be misleading) (if many of the in game description of a number of feats or spells not been taken as a rule over the game manual or 3.5 then much of the confusion as to the subjects being bugged or not working, may have been avoided) ' ' Gameplay Notes Source of description and errors or correction made to description Why the difference between current description and in game version (or what's wrong with the other description) eg, the in game description of hidden opponents refers to invisible and not opponents using stealth. D&D Note "Explain how NWN2 differs from D&D." eg, NWN2 has not implemented the upgrade to Improved Uncanny Dodge upon gaining of the second Uncanny Dodge feat. NWN2 Tip "Typically suggestions to help make decisions." keep as unbiased as practicable. eg, Blind Fighting is highly recommended against concealed opponents which can occur as early as 5th ECL eg, See Invisible is recommended against opponents with Greater Invisibility which may begin around 14th ECL eg, Tumble is suggested taken only in ranks of 10 skill (not including your Dexterity bonus), for armor class bonuses 3.5 Description/Info Do we need this? better to just focus on how NWN2 works and as recommended in NWN to scrap the D&D info "applicability of D&D info". Certainly review other works including NWN for comparison to help understand the subject, but it needs only be a link. Rather explain how the subject works in NWN2, especially with something like Initiative (a very difficult subject to understand)(change sub title? Gameplay) Edit Comments Provide detail reasons for changes ' ' Talk Page Include evidence to support changes made or current info Ragimund (talk) 07:58, October 21, 2018 (UTC) New Wiki Manager Hi! My name is Tephra, and I'm the new Fandom Wiki Manager for the NWN2Wiki. I am here to help the community and be your liaison to Fandom. If you need anything, feel free to contact me and I will get back to you as soon as possible. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 19:06, May 11, 2019 (UTC) Good to know there's someone else out there :^)Raelind (talk) 05:47, May 12, 2019 (UTC) Community I'm curious why this wiki doesn't have any forums or discussions and has blogs disabled. None of them are necessary of course, and you don't have to have them if that is your choice, but there is currently no way to make general statements for the wiki community. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 22:46, May 17, 2019 (UTC) How would I enable these? I started managing this site in mid-Sepetmber of last year. It's possible this wiki had forums and blogs which were later disabled. From looking at previous admin comments, less-than-perfectly-behaved-members with snarky and/or negative commentary appears to have been a problem, so maybe that explains it but I honestly don't know. It's been my experence this site doesn't get a lot of traffic, so if something can be done to encourage legitimate participation, I'm all for it. It's been almost 10 years since the last official update/patch was made for this game, so the drop in traffic/contributions is, in my mind, to be expected. The main thing that made me put in a requst to be an admin was to more effectively combat spam, which was getting out of hand for a while. Now, however, it appears roaming wiki lieutenants look for this kind of thing and will sometimes delete it before I catch it - and I usually check in daily. Thanks for checking in again :^)Raelind (talk) 02:33, May 18, 2019 (UTC)